Unwanted
by Gnome90
Summary: DG and Cain go on one last mission to find Az who seems to have disappeared. Some fluffy stuff will show up. DG/Cain CHAP. 3 n 4 have arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, apologies for my absence. Life has been a bit random for me and I haven't had time to put my thoughts in writing. Apologies…This one, will be a blasty blast. I promise!! I own nothing!! Enjoy (the review pretty please) Much luv Gnome.**

DG ran down the hallways as fast as she could, her sneakers barely making a sound against the dark marble floors. The cool moonlight threw unique shadows against the walls. It wouldn't be too long.

"Princess!" A strained whisper came from behind her. Turning around wasn't necessary, DG knew who it was.

"DG!! Get back here!" Her legs continued moving as she contemplated her options. Finally she came to halt, Cain would catch up eventually.

"DG. Have you lost your mind? Where are you going at this hour?" Cain took her by the shoulders, planting her in place. His light eyes met her much darker ones.

"I'm leaving, to look for Az." Az had taken it upon herself to disappear. Her current location was unknown despite the fact that the Queen had placed search parties everywhere.

"You can't do that. You'll get yourself killed." Cain tried his best to stay serious even though DG wore a heavy smirk.

"I won't if you come with me." She raised her eyebrow slightly.

After a few seconds of contemplation Cain agreed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Really?" That must have been a dream. He did not just say 'Fine. Let's go.'

"Yes really. I'm tired of seeing you mope around the palace all day. You're making me depressed, I hate seeing you that way. Besides, even if I had said 'no' you probably would've gone anyway." In the dark, DG could feel her cheeks burn.

"Aww…Cain, you care about me?" A light tease, DG knew it would drive him crazy. She leaned up and kissed his cheek ever so softly.

"No. I mean, uh, yeah," he said stuttering slightly as his face burned, "I'm tired of seeing you look frustrated is all. Now, come on, we don't have much time. Sunup is only a few hours away."

As quietly as they could, they slipped out of the palace. Only after they had come a safe distance did they speak.

"Okay Princess. So what's the plan?" DG chewed the inside of her lip and stared up at him.

The look was too easily read. "What do you mean you don't have a plan?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think of any place specific to go looking for her." It was true. DG knew that Cain would follow her, secretly she hoped he'd know where to look.

"Great. This is just great." Removing his hat, Cain ran his fingers through his short disheveled hair.

"Hang on, no need to panic. Let's just think about this Cain." Rationality attempted to surface through her words.

"Okay DG. Let's just think about this." The sarcasm slipped out his mouth all too easy. "Your mother has people placed all over the place in the OZ to look for Az. I doubt there's any surface that's not covered. We just…"

An adventurous flicker flashed in her eyes. "Surface?"

He caught on to her thoughts. "No DG! No!"

"It only makes sense. It's the only place none of the parties have been sent." DG began to pace as she thought. "My mother must have forgotten."

"DG. This is insanity there's no way that I'm going. My job is to protect you not to play detective." Once more he found himself fighting a losing battle. He tried to play it off to make it sound like he didn't like that he was losing. In truth he did. DG was the only one who could overpower him. While this deflated the ego of most men, it gave Cain the opposite effect. He simply loved it.

"Fine. You can be the bodyguard. I'll be the detective. We're off to the Realm of the Unwanted." With that, she took off.

"I should've just stayed in bed," Cain groaned as he followed the darling Princess in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's Chapter 2. I hope everyone gets a kick out of it. Thanks a bunch to Shannon Vega on this chapter. I own nothing. Much Luv Gnome.**

The large field appeared even more daunting by moonlight.

"Don't worry. I know where it's at this time." His deep, husky voice broke the silence that had fallen upon them both. Grabbing her hand, Cain began to walk.

DG followed behind him as best she could, trying to keep up with his large strides. Something about the feel of his hand kept distracting her and she found herself lagging.

"Try and keep up DG."

How many times did he say that already? A short while later, they stood before the entrance. Cain pulled the door open, revealing a ladder. The bustling below made DG heart beat fast. She hoped that finding Az would be quick and painless. Doubts poked holes in her hopes with quick and brutal skill.

"Here's goes nothing," muttered Cain.

Few had been to the Realm since the fall of the witch. What was below was unknown, making it all the more scarier to DG. Cain went down first, DG following close behind. The raucous din of crowds and whistles welcomed the two.

The world swirling around them seemed far stranger the second time around. DG couldn't help but stare. Dirty looking men lurked everywhere. Dim lights and faded colors lit the streets. It was a world of grime and darkness. Like moths drawn to a flame, she found herself the target of their burning eyes.

"Stay close, DG."

Unnerved, DG grabbed his arm tightly. Again she found herself distracted by the man beside her, whose tempting musculature tightened perceptibly beneath the oilcloth of his coat.

Cain felt the warmth of her fingers seep into his arm, distracting him. He shook the fog from his mind and focused on the task at hand. "Okay, so where do we go from here, Kid?"

_Kid._ God, she hated that word.

"Maybe I can help with that," offered a voice from their left.

Instinct took over and Cain swept back his coat, his hand already drawing the gun from its holster.

"Easy Mr. Cain. I'd like to think of myself a friend." A skinny man stepped from the shadows. His face was smeared with dark smudges, clothes worn and threadbare.

"How do you know my name?" The friendly greeting meant nothing to Cain.

"The 'Wanted' posters of the past. Besides, I'm sure you know how popular you are, especially now that Azkadelia has fallen." A malevolent smile crept across his face, causing DG to shiver. "What brings you here amongst the Unwanted?"

"We're in search of someone." Cain's answer was simple, yet vague.

"You need any help?"

"No. We're fine." Cain kept his eyes fixed on the man before him.

"Really? Are you sure? I'm almost positive you were just asking that pretty young lady of yours where to go from here. You sounded lost. Wanna tell me what you're searching for?"

"A person. We are not lost, just unsure." Hesitantly he continued, "We welcome your help."

"Wonderful! My name is Lucius. I will gladly help you." Little by little the man inched closer to them, the dim light revealing snaggled teeth and stubbled cheeks. "Of course, help isn't free these days."

Handing Lucius a few platinums, Cain contained a shuddering desire to step away from the rat-faced man. "There. We are in search of Azkadellia, has she been seen amongst these parts?"

"Azkadellia? There has been no word of her presence here. But were you not just in hiding from her? And now, now you come looking for her? Why?"

Unsure of how to answer, Cain remained quiet. His silence gave away the answer to the still mysterious man.

"She's escaped!? You let that evil witch get away?!" screeched Lucious, backing away.

"No!" DG said in defense of her sister. "No, she's not evil. Not anymore. She was possessed. You don't understand."

"Quiet DG. I'll handle this." Cain guided her behind him with his arm.

"DG? The Princess? You are dead. You died as a small child by the hand of Azkadellia. You have been haunting the OZ. They even put you on the posters. I remember. But you're dead!" The hysterical voice began to attract the curious looks of others. "What is the meaning of this? Witches? Ghosts? Here take back your money. My help is no longer open to you." Throwing the platinums back at Cain, Lucius edged back towards the darkness.

"Lucius! Wait!" called Cain.

The man stopped short and turned slowly. "Mr. Cain, I think it best you continue this journey with just you and your ghost friend over there. There have been rumors of Azkadellia here, but I don't believe any of them nor do I know about them. Try your luck at Heaven's bar, that's where rumors usually start." With that, Lucius slipped of into the shadows, his narrow body engulfed by the blackness once again.

* * *

"Welcome to Heaven's bar. A little piece of heaven smack damn in the middle of hell. How I can I help you?" A woman with caramel skin and dark eyes offered DG and Cain as they approached the bar.

"Tell me the rumors of Azkadellia," Cain demanded in a whisper. So much for preamble.

"Azkadellia?" Swallowing hard the woman proceeded, "She has escaped the grips of the Queen. It has been said that she has returned to the light, but no one knows this for sure. It has been said by many that she is right here among the Unwanted. That is all I know." The woman walked away as she wrapped up her sentence.

A different woman's voice came from behind DG and Cain. "Azkadellia is much closer than you think."

That voice. It was so familiar to DG. Instead of allowing time to talk, the cloaked woman walked off. Without giving it a second thought, DG followed.

"Wait!" Cain called, trying not to cause unnecessary attention.

Still the Princess refused to listen. For the third time tonight they found themselves in the presence a stranger. There was no telling where the woman would take them. This scared Cain the most. The walk continued down the street and ended in a dimly lit alley.

She made sure the coast was clear and took off her cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing (stop rubbing it in)!! Rated T for minimal violence...**

At the sight of her sister DG shouted, "Az!! You're okay!!"

"Shh…Yes I'm fine DG." All the doubts that had put holes in her hopes were gone. Cain stood by quietly, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. As risky as this had been, the best part was seeing DG's smile return.

"Why did you leave?" In an instant the smile was gone and was replaced by the same pained look DG had worn since Azkadellia's disappearance.

"I don't know. I had to get away for a while. Get away from all the stares, murmurs and explanations. I feel so out of place among the palace. Like everyone pretends to be happy about me being back but in reality they don't want me there."

"Uh... Princesses I think it's time to go now." The warning ended the moment abruptly.

"What's going on?" Az asked as she slipped the hood of her cloak back on.

"There they are! And they have the witch with her!" The sound of familiar vocals pierced the musty air.

An angry look shot onto DG's face,"Oh hell no! We've been ratted out."

The alley was a dead end. The only way to leave was through the way they came. The three made a mad dash as fast as they could, trying to beat out the crowd, but with no luck.

"Look, there!! That's them." It was Lucius. Cain gritted his teeth, he knew something was off about that man. Running now was not an option. Even if they did take off at top speed, the huge mob of angry people would have caught up.

"Lucius, what seems to be the problem?" Cain asked as nonchalant a humanly possible .

"Mr. Cain. I was just telling these lovely people here about Azkadellia the Escape Artist and the losers who let her go." A greasy smile eased its way onto his lips once more revealing disgusting, rotted teeth. "Come boys, lets show them what it was like to live like trash under the rule of Azkadellia."

"No! Wait! It's me you want not them. They did nothing wrong." A visibly shaken Azkadellia revealed herself. The mob gasped as the sight. "Don't hurt them. Take me."

"Now that, that is touching," said an unknow member of the mob.

"It is," Lucius said in complete agreement. "Too bad I'm not the emotional type."

After that was a blur.

DG and Azkadellia tried to put up there own fight. Az was taken down much faster than DG. DG remembered looking in Cain's direction. All she could focus on was his face, battered, bruised and bleeding. She could swear she saw his mouth move, his lips forming unknown words. Large arms made their way around her body.

"Cain!" The voice cut through the air like a knife, yet it was not enough.

"AZ!" No answer. The yells of the mob drowned her out entirely.

Surrounding people laid their huge hands on her, pummeling and beating her to the floor.

Cain remembered that the crowd got closer. He had reached out for DG, but somehow her fingers sliped through his. The other hand had attempted to reach for the gun with no success.

"DG!" Her name barely left his lips when a fist met his stomach. Another reached the side of his face. The abusive punches came from all directions. Cain could feel the warm blood oozing from his skull trickling down his face. The metallic taste assaulted his mouth, still all that mattered in his mind was DG.

The scream got lost among the crowd. Widly, his arms flew, trying to fight back with all he had. The problem was, against all these angry people, he didn't have much. The powerful fists continued to fly nailing him in his ribs, his jaw, his stomach. Cain could feel the weariness take over his body and he came face to face with blackness.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for those who've reviewed. Appreciate them greatly. Chapter 4 is right after this and I am working out the story line as I type :-) Much Luv Gnome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Magickboxgirl for checking out chapters 3/4 for me. Nothing belongs to** **me!!**

"Cain."

The voice was fuzzy and felt distant.

"Cain."

Once more he heard it. He forced his eyes opened. One stood swollen shut the other slid open slowly. "DG?"

The air of the surrounding room was drenched with the smell of death. A single torch barely lit the damp room.

"Hey Tin Man. How you feeling?"

"I've felt worse." Although he couldn't recall a time at that moment.

"I doubt it. They gave you one hell of a beating out there," DG recalled.

"Oh yeah. And how did you get away bruise free?"

She cocked her head, "I'm not entirely bruise free, but I'm not as bad as you. Maybe they still have some kind of respect for ladies down here."

"Hah! Sure DG, you keep believing that.They call them Unwanted for a reason." He pushed himself off of DG's lap slowly.

"Cain you're still hurt. Don't move, you'll make it worse." And he really should've listened.

The attempt at sitting up ended miserably. His head felt heavy with pain as the damp room spun around him. Every part of his body throbbed with bruises. Instead of sitting upright, Cain found himself back in DG's lap.

"You know Cain. You should really start listening to me more."

Ignoring the statement he asked, "How's Az?"

"I don't know. They took her somewhere else. I'm not even sure where we are." An even heavier look of worry played its way across her face.

"We'll find her DG. I promise. We will…" The words began to slur and Cain could feel everything slip away again. "We'll…find her."

"Hey. Hey Cain." Despite DG's calls and light pars to the face, Cain fell into an unconscious state. "Crap. Cain? Cain wake up we've gotta get out of here."

Silence.

She tightened her hold around the upper part of his body, partly to keep him warm, but mostly for her own personal comfort.

"Dammit DG. This is no time for tears." And yet they pricked at her eyes. "I've got to get out of here."

She eased Cain to rest on the floor. The door was locked from the outside with various bolts and locks.

"Okay, think light." Closing her eyes, she rested her hand against the door.

The door stood locked.

"C'mon DG." A click made her heart jump. "Yes!"

The door kept clicking until finally it creaked open revealing a pitch black corridoor.

"Great."

DG snatched the torch from off the wall and walked over to Cain.

"I'll be right back, I swear." This time her mouth found its way to his bruised lips. Once the light kiss was placed she left.

She bolted the door behind her not wanted to reveal that she had escaped. As DG walked down the stenched hallway, she prayed she'd be able to keep her promise to the unconscious Tin Man.

* * *

**Hope all enjoyed!! Chapter 5 will be up as soon as life gets out of the way..lol...Much Luv Gnome**


End file.
